


Н - Набело

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || R-NC17 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Тони всегда всех пачкал.





	Н - Набело

Тони плох в отношениях. Чертовски плох – об этом может рассказать каждая (и каждый) из тех, кто когда-нибудь попадал в ловушку его харизмы, и был достаточно интересен сам, чтобы задержаться хотя бы дольше недели.

Тони необязательный, нагло-нахальный, он забывает про общие даты. Тони может не подумав бросить что-нибудь такое, от чего хочется скрыться в панцире из взаимных оскорблений и чувстве собственной неполноценности.

Тони прекрасно знает об этом – возможно именно в этом знании кроется секрет того, что он долго и старательно не замечал влюбленных глаз Вирджинии Поттс... Хотя все же не выдержал.

Тони с раздражением смотрит в зеркало, желая встретится взглядом с тем человеком, который испортил, запачкал жизнь его замечательной Пеппер, и жалеет о том, что нельзя набить ему морду. Чертов прямой эфир, на который Пеппер очень просила прийти... Он подходит к девушке -- губы плотно сжаты, смотрит ровно и безэмоционально. Она сама предложила прекратить, и Тони согласился – конечно, согласился, сразу и без уговоров.

Пеппер сейчас выглядит особенно красивой, и даже кажется выше – или в этом виноваты новые лодочки с убийственно острыми каблуками?

Тони не видит этой красоты. В его глазах, по телу Пеппер расползается "высокотехнологичный кроссворд" которого никогда не было на коже Вирджинии и не будет.

Как и встречи с психологом по этому поводу, но это уже проблемы Тони. 

 

***

 

Тони думает, что лучший вариант для него -- усыновить какого-нибудь гения, мальчишку или девчонку, ему не важно, на самом-то деле, и воспитать из него преемника для Старк Индастрис. Ну как воспитать – помочь и не испортить. А самому остановиться на легких интрижках на ночь, чтобы не больше никого не запачкать. 

 

***

 

У него даже получается. Начинает получаться, и Паучек-Паркер почти идеальный кандидат, на столько подходящий, что еще чуть-чуть, и Тони решил бы, что тот искусственно создан, так тот быстро схватывает все на лету начиная от математики, продолжая инженерией и заканчивая экономикой. Да и с грелками на одну ночь все получается неплохо, хотя с этим и так никогда не было проблем. А самое главное -- Пеппер больше не выглядит грязной, наоборот, она светится чистотой, точно чистейший бриллиант. И Стив Роджерс – тот, кто действительно не даст Пеппер вновь запачкаться и сломаться. Тони одобряет этот выбор, пусть и хочется выть. 

 

***

 

Тони твердо намерен продолжать придерживаться этого несложного, в сущности, плана, но что-то идет не так. Точнее кто-то. Джеймс Бьюкен-как-там-его Барнс не только не собирается проваливать из кровати на следующую ночь, но и пугает всех остальных туда приглашенных. Это даже начинает напоминать гонку – Тони улучшает охранную систему, а Барнс, оправдывая свое прозвище "Призрак" проникает в самую защищенную комнату, точно дверей там нет в принципе... И Тони сам не замечает, когда сдается, позволяя Барнсу остаться. В конце концов, он сделал все, что можно, но если тот хочет ходить грязным... Его право.

И Барнс действительно задерживается. Он тащит сонного Тони из мастерской, не глядя на его бурчание, периодически одергивает Стива, когда тот начинает чересчур давить на Старка (от этого, кажется, все впадают в состояние близкое к шоку). Он молча сидит с Тони, когда у него что-то не получается, и беспрекословно тащит тому кофе по первому требованию (в прочем, по первому требованию Пятницы, отслеживающей состоянии организма своего создателя прекращает).

А еще, он старается сделать так, чтобы Тони даже не думал о ком-либо другом.

Джеймс согласен практически на все, что предлагает Старк в постели, неодобрительно рыча только на третьего человека. Его любимое занятие – вылизать Тони всего: начиная от шеи, особое внимание уделяя члену, с мокрой, текущей головкой, аккуратно-поджимающимися перед оргазмом яйцам. Он толкается языком расслабленный зад, старательно вылизывая каждый дюйм сверхчувствительной кожи, пока Старк не превращается в скулящее от удовольствия желе... 

 

***

 

Тони просыпается однажды утром от запаха маков, букет которых небрежно стоит в слишком короткой для них вазе, смотрит на Джеймса, который пришел за полночь с очередного задания: весь в пыли, с кровоподтеками, слишком уставший для того, чтобы даже заползти в душ, такой контрастный по сравнению с белой постелью… Старк внезапно понимает, что не глядя на все это, не глядя на то, что Барнс связался с ним, тот  _абсолютно чист._

Тони замирает в осознании этого, замирает в переосмыслении всего, понимая, что это, кажется, навсегда, и что все предыдущие черновики отношений, хранящиеся где-то в глубинах памяти, кажется можно сжечь.

– Иди сюда, пачкать буду, – голос у Джеймса хриплый, и Тони тянется на него, точно крыс на дудочку крысолова, наконец прекращая думать.


End file.
